enamorada siendo un chico?
by Ana Nerak lokita
Summary: sakura es sack? un chico, ella vive siendo un chico, algo la hara cambiar...lo se pesimo summary
1. Chapter 1

¿Enamorada siendo un chico?

Primer día de prepa Capitulo 1

Ana NeraK lokita

los personajes de fic son propiedad de kisimoto-san no mios pero la historia si...

a leer...

Era de mañana y una joven de cabellos rosados de nombre sakura haruno se iba despertando, en su habitación en colores azules en las paredes y blanco en el techo, y con posters de bandas de rock , a lado de una ventana se veían tres guitarras eléctricas una roja, una azul y una negra ,cerca de esas se ve una guitarra normal de madera en color madera y con el signo de amor y la suerte en japonés en color blanco ,en el centro de la habitación había una gran cama, al lado derecho un buro y a l otro lado una mesita de noche, en las paredes azules hay unos estantes de madera con libros y muchos discos, vio su reloj en una mesita a lado de su cama y eran las 7:00, se levanto y se metió al baño para darse una ducha e ir a desayunar algo, era lunes y apenas había regresado a konoha al lugar donde vivió gran parte de vida y era su primer día de prepa en konoha ya que iba a entrar a tercer semestre.

Salió de la ducha y se fue a su habitación a vestirse, busco en su closet una playera verde ancha que da la impresión que abajo trae una sudadera blanca muy delgada y unos jeans de mezclilla y unos tenis converse negros, pero antes se puso unos vendajes en el pecho ocultando que era una chica, se agarro su larga cabellera rosa en dos trenzas tejidas y se acomodo una peluca del mismo tono de rosa de sus cabellos y con un corte tipo degrafilado que la hacía ver como todo un chico Después de que estuvo lista bajo a desayunar ya que su habitación estaba en el segundo piso y ahí vio a su mama desayunando y a su padre viendo el periódico.

¡Hola mama! ¡Hola papa!

Hola sakura como dormiste?...pregunto luna la madre de sakura, ella y sakura eran muy parecidas porque ambas tienen el cabello rosa, sakura un poco encendido que su madre

Muy bien, caí rendida…

Sakura por que no vistes como una chica a si pareces muchacho y con lo linda que eres…

No mama así estoy cómoda y me gusta cómo me veo…

Vamos sakura te comportas de verdad como un chico….

Ya no discutan, y mejor vamos a desayunar…intervino Jack el padre de sakura

Claro solo que se me hace tarde para irme a la escuela y no quiero llegar tarde al primer día de clases…

Claro hija ve con cuidado y no conduzcas muy rápido que sabes que no me gusta…dijo Jack haruno

Ni a mí…a completo luna haruno

Claro ya saben que soy muy responsable…adiosito

Sakura fue a buscar su mochila y bajo para irse a la escuela y en la entrada se veía un muy limpio y casi nuevo un auto BMW convertible negro del año, se iba subir cuando vio una chica de cabellos negros con destellos azulados que iba caminando muy pensativa…

Hey hinata…le grito mientras le agitaba una mano

Hinata salió de sus pensamientos y vio en dirección de donde le gritaban, se sonrojo al ver el que le hablaba era un chico…pero luego reacciono y se le acerco para ver bien si era quien pensaba.

¿Sakura eres tú?...pregunto la Hyuuga

Que ya no recuerdas a tu mejor amiga…respondió con un tono de indignación fingida

Etto…sakura no te reconocí estas muy cambiada por un minuto creí que de verdad eras un chico…respondió la Hyuuga

Vamos te llevo tu me guías…y se subieron al auto de sakura…en el auto iban conversando…

Y a dónde vas hinata muy pensativa, y qué onda con ese uniforme…interrogo sakura

Es el uniforme de la prepa konoha lo empezaron a usar el año pasado…respondió la Hyuuga

Mmm, ya veo me tendré que mandar a hacer el uniforme y como es el de los chicos hinata

Es del mismo color que el mío o sea en azul encendido, pero es un pantalón, un saco del mismo color, camisa blanca, una corbata con el logo de la escuela y zapatos negros.

Mmm, espero poder sacar el de los chicos, espera un momento mi tía tsunade me dijo que no había uniforme…dijo pensativa

Jajaja…rio hinata veo que no te hice caer, este uniforme es de una escuela de computo y hoy tengo mi última clase y este fin de semana me graduó era un curso algo duro pero ya lo termine ya que solo era por las tardes de los lunes…

Ya me estabas asustando ya que no quiero que sepan que soy chica no quiero que me vean raro por cómo me visto…dijo al desanimada

Porque sakura si eres una gran persona, ¿por qué no quieres que los demás sepan que eres sakura haruno y no Sack ura haruno?

Tu mejor que nadie sabes el por qué…además ya no hablemos del pasado, no sabes que es de la vida de Naruto…

Si va con nosotras en la escuela algo bajo pero no ha reprobado ninguna materia, ah mira ya llegamos.

Hola hinata-chan…gritaba un eufórico rubio ojiazul que vestía una camisa manga larga arremangada en color naranja pantalones de mezclilla algo gastados de las rodillas y zapatos negros donde había un lugar vacio para estacionarse

Cuando llegaron

Hola Naruto-kun, como te fue este verano?...pregunto sonrojada la Hyuuga

Bien, y quien es él?, no será tu novio hinata-chan?...pregunto con un poco de celos en su voz

Etto no Naruto-kun el no es mi novio…

Hinata ya me vas a negar que todo el verano estuvimos conociéndonos y apenas me aceptaste…dijo sakura fingiendo molestia e indignación

Mira como le hagas a algo a hinata-chan te la vas a ver conmigo idiota…dijo enojado Naruto

Sakura estallo en una gran carcajada…oye Naruto ya no recuerdas tu mejor amiga, sakura…lo dijo entre risas

Sakura-chan eres tú, dattebayo

Si Naruto soy yo

Pero pareces un muchacho de verdad…mientras la veía de pies a cabeza

Si, verdad a que soy buena actriz…dijo sakura

Está bien sakura…casi me la creo que eras un chico

Naruto dime Sack ura…o Sack nada mas no quiero que sepan que soy chica

Bueno vamos a ver lo de las inscripciones y en que salones nos toco

Vamos respondieron las chicas

Se dirigieron hacia una mesa donde estaba la asistente de la directora dando los horarios

Hola shizune, en que salón nos toca…dijo naruto una pelinegra bien arreglada con un saco y falda azul marino y una blusa blanca

A ver naruto te coca el salón 6-a, Hyuuga, igual 6-a…dijo shizune mientras le daba una hoja con sus horarios

Eh disculpa y yo en cual, haruno

A ver haruno igual con Hyuuga 6-a…mientras le daba su horario

Genial vamos en el mismo salón

Arigato shizune-san…respondieron los tres

Shizune solo sonrió y se despidió de ellos

Bueno vamos a nuestro salón…dijo naruto

Tuvieron que subir unos escalones para ir al segundo piso y al tercero donde se situaba su salón, iban muy animados con las ocurrencias de naruto y sakura con las risas de hinata y sakura y carcajadas de naruto

Ya llegamos…dijo hinata

Entraron al salón 6-a donde había apenas unos chicos y dos chicas ya que todavía no llegaban todos los chicos, era todavía temprano

Hola hinata-chan…se oyó a una castaña de ojos miel

Hola tenten-chan, hola ino-chan como les fue en su verano…dijo mientras se iba con ellas…los veo luego

Oye Naruto ¿quiénes son ellas?...pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a ino y tenten

Mira la castaña es tenten es muy competitiva y le encantan los deportes y manualidades, su padre es chino y su madre es japonesa pero no se le nota y la rubia es ino yamanaka es la capitana del equipo de porristas y le encanta la moda…

Hey Naruto que haces ven…lo dijo un castaño de ojos marrón

Hey hola Kiba…dijo naruto…Sack te veo luego

Aja…y se fue a sentar a una silla de las al final

Oye hinata y dinos quien es el chico con el que venias en el auto…pregunto ino en tono pícaro…ino vestía un jean de mezclilla algo entallado con una blusa de tirantes morada y una chaqueta de algodón manga corta en color blanca y zapatos cerrados de piso (ya que es algo alta y no se ve bajita) en color plata y con un maquillaje que hacia resaltar su mirada celeste

Etto…ino-chan el es un amigo que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y se ofreció a traerme…dijo hinata

Pues a mí me parece muy lindo…dijo tenten…no sabes si tiene novia…tenten vestía una falda de blanca corta una blusa estraples en color roja u zapatos en color blanco con un tacón pequeño y levemente maquillada

No lo sé tenten

Bueno porque no le hablas y lo conocemos mejor…dijo ino

Bueno…Sack-kun ven…le dijo hinata

Que sucede hinata, eh hola chicas, mi nombre es haruno Sack ura…mucho gusto

Mucho gusto…dijeron al unisonó

Soy yamanaka ino y ella es sou tenten

Eh hola…eh oído que estas ino…cierto…en el equipo de porristas…o me equivoco

Es cierto pero soy líder de escuadrón y vamos a hacer audiciones para las nuevas ya que no demorando hay partido y ahí que lucirnos y poner en alto la escuela…dijo ino

Y que piensas unirte al escuadrón…dijo tenten en tono de burla

No sé bailar…dijo en burla…pero pienso unirme al equipo de futbol…no saben cuándo serán las prueba, chicas…dijo sakura

No lo sabemos pero puedes preguntarle al co-capitan…dijo ino

Eh y quién es?...pregunto sakura

Naruto-kun…respondió hinata

Naruto y quien es el otro co-capitan…pregunto

Se llama Uchiha sasuke y es muy bueno y muy atractivo…dijo ino

Si lástima que no pela a ninguna, nada es suficiente para el gran Uchiha sasuke…dijo tenten

Ah mira es ese que va entrando y dirigió su mirada a la entrada y ahí vio entrando a un chico alto de cabellos y ojos negros, piel algo pálida, alto que vestía una camisa manga larga azul rey, unos pantalones negros algo gastados y zapatos negros

Hey teme ven...dijo naruto cuando entro…

Qué te pasa dobe ya sé que me extrañaste pero no me grites…dijo sasuke burlón

Yo extrañarte, ya quisieras teme, oye sasuke-teme cuando serán las pruebas para los nuevos, que quieran entrar al equipo de futbol…dijo naruto

Hmp…como en dos semanas

Siento dejarlas chicas pero eso me interesa…las veo luego…dijo sakura

Eh…naruto…dijo sakura algo tímida

Hey chicos casi lo olvido el es Sack un amigo y muy bueno jugando futbol…dijo naruto…mira Sack el es inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, sabaku no gaara y el teme digo Uchiha sasuke…mientas los nombro le hacían una saña en señal de saludo y para saber quiénes era cada uno

Hola mucho gusto…Etto…no pude evitar escuchar su conversación…cuando serán las pruebas para el fut…dijo sakura

Probablemente en dos semanas, nada más que Gai-sensei diga…dijo Neji un ojiperla de cabellos castaños algo largo que vestía un pantalón de vestir café con una camisa beige y unos zapatos en color café.

En qué posición te gusta jugar Sack…pregunto gaara un pelirrojo de ojos color agua marina, que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul rey encendido algo gastado, una playera negra una chaqueta negra y zapatos negros.

Bueno a mí me gusta de medio o portero aunque también soy bueno jugando de delantero, pero no tengo ninguna posición preferida o en la que sea mejor…dijo

Mmm…ya veo te da lo mismo la posición, mira Uchiha creí que eras el único pero no, hay alguien tan loco o indeciso como tú…dijo Neji

No es que sea indeciso solo que soy el mejor y la posición es lo de menos…dijo arrogante…o me equivoco

Y así siguieron su conversación sobre futbol hasta que llegaron todos los alumnos y por ende todas las chicas y los empezaron a acosar y tuvieron que dejar su interesante conversación para luego solo que los únicos que hablaban eran Neji sakura y naruto, después de una hora llego su profesor.

Bueno sabia que el primer día de clases no se hacia nada pero esto es absurdo el profesor no piensa llegar para este semestre o que…chillo sakura

Pues acostúmbrate que nos toca clase con el profe Hatake y ese no madruga aunque su vida dependiera de eso…le comunico ino

¡Hola! ¿Chicos como les fue en el verano?...dijo un peliplateado muy relajado que iba entrando…bueno como estamos retrasados vamos las presentaciones ya que veo caras nuevas este semestre, bueno yo empiezo soy Hatake Kakashi, tengo un par de años enseñando, me gusta mmm tengo varios gustos y espero para el futuro mmm no espero nada de el futuro…

Bueno mejor vamos a brincarnos esa parte ya que es tarde mejor vamos a hacer de cuenta que hicimos algo, conózcanse y luego haremos equipos y así será más fácil enseñarles en clase y no quiero quejas…lo dijo mientras habría un librito rojo

Bueno los co-capitanes el equipo de futbol se la pasaba discutiendo, las chicas tirando baba por sasuke y sakura pensando cómo no aburrirse y qué hacer después de clase…cuando su sensei hablo

A chicos no les dije que aun no tenemos los libros a si por el momento trabajaran es sus libretas a partir de…no lo recuerdo y recuerden solo es una hora por clase…y regreso a su libro

Mmm…ya pueden salir es hora de su receso

Qué bueno ya me moría de hambre esta mañana no desayune nada…dijo sakura mientras se desperezaba y estiraba…Eh hinata donde puedo comprar algo de comer?...

Se nota que eres conocido de naruto…dijo neji

Por que?...pregunto ingenuamente

Nunca has estado en una prepa o escuela Sack…pregunto neji

La verdad no, siempre me eduque en casa…dijo sakura

Mmm ya veo…vamos a una mesa de la cafetería…dijo neji

Etto y si mejor vamos a un lugar que vi de camino para aca…creo que se llama ichikaru o algo asi que opinan…dijo Sack

Vamos dijeron las chicas…

Salieron rumbo a dicho lugar que estaba a tres calles de la prepa…

Hola naruto que bueno verte de nuevo por aca y a tu amigos también…dijo un viejo con un mandil blanco amarrado en su cintura

Hola dame 10 órdenes de ramen…dijo naruto

Claro esperen un minuto…

Los chicos juntaron varias mesas y ahí se acomodaron para cuando llego su ramen estaban conversando muy amenamente

Cuando terminaron de comer cada quien pago lo que comió regresaron a la prepa para seguir con los sermones de sus senseis.

Llegaron y fueron acomodados por equipos y salieron a sus casas naruto, sasuke y sakura terminaron en el mismo equipo y como tarea para esa semana se tenían que conocer más…algo difícil ya que sasuke no habla y sakura es algo tímida

Etto y si vamos a mi casa mis padres no están y no tengo nada mejor que hacer que jugar video juegos y ustedes dos que van hacer que no sea salir a ligar…dijo Sack

Mmm…yo la verdad no tengo nada mejor que hacer…dijo naruto

Ni yo pero pienso salir a ligar...sack…dijo sasuke…pareciera que eres una chica

Yo una chica ja quisieras Uchiha…dijo mientras llegaban al auto de sakura…bueno chicos si no vienen díganmelo no tengo toda la vida, que hora es chicos hoy llegaba mi guitarra nueva una en color rojo cereza de seis cuerdas con un grabado especial y un nuevo teclado que eh estado esperando desde hace un buen de tiempo…lo dijo y subió a su auto y le metió al acelerado dejando a los chicos con una cara de paso en una nube de polvo.

Eso fue raro teme…

Sakura iba en su auto a alta velocidad con la radio encendida oyendo una canción de l´arc en ciel la cual es una favorita de sakura drivers high, iba cantándola hasta su casa

Atsuku natta ginno metallic heart

Doukasen ni hi wo tsukete ageru

Fushigi na hodo high na kibunsa

Suna bokoi wo maki agete yukou

Hi mai wo majirase bousou suru kodou

Me no maeniwa missile no ame

Adorinarin zutto nagashite

Boku no houga overhiito shisou

Baku hatsu shite high ni nattemo

Kono mama datto waratteru ne kitto

Machi wo oi kushite

Kono yo no hatemade

Buttobashite shinjuu shiyou

Saa te wo no bashite!

*Chiheisen ni todoku you ni

Genkai made furi kitte kure

Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning

Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high

Saikou no funare wo! Yeah!

Mou kazoeru kuraide bokurawa kie usete

Makkura na asaga kuru ne

Ooki ni irino fukuni saa kigae tanara

Kakedashite!

Akireru hodo koe wo agete

Taikiken wo dotto shiyouze

Woh! Clash!into the rolling morning

Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high

Hagane no tsubasade

Kakenu kete you jikan kiremade

Umare tsuki no supiido kyou na no sa

Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning

Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high

Rai se de mata aou! Yeah!

En cada calle despejada iba a una alta velocidad y en las vueltas iba mas lento, aunque sakura no lo admitiera a sakura le gustaba la velocidad y mas con su auto le encantaba la adrenalida y sentir el viento en su cara

Al momento de cantar los yeahs lo hacia mas fuerte y después pegaba una risita de diversión

Cuando llego a su casa tiro su mochila cerca de la puerta y se fue directo a su habitación para ver si había llegado su paquete, el paquete no le emocionaba tanto como el hecho de quien le había enviado el paquete un chavo que conoció hace mucho tiempo un cantante con el cual se lleva muy bien a pesar de verlo poco y gracias a su carrera aun que hace algún tiempo le ofreció que fueran un dúo pero no quiso no porque cantara mal al contrario sí ,no porque tiene la escuela y a sus padres por los cuales tendría una carrera aun que la apoyaban en la decisión que ella tomara.

Cuando llego abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo primero que vio su paquete en su cama

Gracias Haku…chillo feliz y fue a abrirlo como una niña chiquita en su cumpleaños…

Lo primero se cercioro que no hayan dañado en el traslado y vio que en la caja había una hoja de color rosa

Una nota que me dirá…pensó sakura

_Hola sakura espero que te guste lo que mande_

_Saludos haku_

_Pd. Creíste que solo te diré eso revisa la hoja azul_

Después de leer la nota busco en la caja…

Mmm, aquí esta dijo después de buscarla

A ver que dice

_Sakura creíste que solo te iba a decir eso yo haku tu mejor amigo no, espero que te haya gustado la guitarra es una de mis favoritas pero no lo digas y gracias por las cancines fueron un éxito en uno de mis conciertos se oía a la gente cantando tus letras y eso me gusto mucho y me gustaría más si cantaras conmigo, bueno piénsalo y me gustaría verte y componer contigo probamente para navidad._

_Cuídate y salúdame a tus padres_

_Con cariño Haku_

Ahí haku que dirías si me vieras a si…refiriéndose a su aspecto de chico…

Se paso toda la tarde con su guitarra nueva y pensando en haku, y pensando que no tenían tarea hasta la semana próxima

Tomo el teléfono y llamo a hinata para decirle lo de haku y que pensaba al respecto

Hola hinata…

Si dime sakura

Etto…hinata que crees ya me llego el paquete y una nota suya y quiere verme para navidad…que crees que piense de mi ahora

No lo sé sakura-chan, pero no te preocupes todavía falta para navidad a demás sigues siendo la misma chica dulce y tierna de siempre…

Si, además con lo apretado de su agenda no creo que venga…

Ya ves de que te preocupas,…me tengo que ir mi madre me está llamando, te veo mañana en la escuela, chao

Adiós…y ambas colgaron

Hinata tiene razón sigo siendo la misma…y pensando en eso quedo dormida con su guitarra nueva entre los brazos…

Fin capitulo 1

este fic se me ocurrio un dia que estaba burrida y eh aqui...


	2. Chapter 2visitas inesperadas

Vistas inesperadas Capitulo 2

Sakura se iba levantando para ir a la escuela, ya había pasado varios días de que inicio la prepa y vio su reloj y vio que era temprano así que decidió meterse a la ducha y darse un baño de agua fría para quitarse el sueño.

Cuando salió fue directo a su armario y saco un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera roja.

Se seco totalmente y se puso las vendas en el pecho y luego se puso la ropa que había buscado y bajo a desayunar ya no haría lo mismo que hizo el primer día y si desayuno, pero llevaba su guitarra favorita para ver si podía componer algo.

Salió con rumbo a la casa Hyuuga ya que quedo en recoger a hinata.

Cuando llego hinata iba saliendo de su casa

Hola sakura-chan

Hola hinata, nos vamos…dijo mientras le abría la puerta del auto…y Neji

Sale en su auto en un ratito más

Y por qué no vas con él a la escuela?

No me gusta y prefiero caminar, además no está lejos…

No está lejos…hinata es como 40 minutos caminando o en bicicleta en auto es como 20 minutos…entonces no quiero saber que es lejos para ti…dijo mientras arrancaba el auto y aumentaba de velocidad…

Ya está bien pero no te enojes…oye no has sabido nada de Haku…

No, y quiero verlo…

Mmm, te gusta sakura

No lo sé, recuerdas que soy un chico y no sé cómo vera ahora…dijo con tristeza

Como la hermosa y dulce chica que conoció hace mucho tiempo…dijo hinata con decisión

Mejor ya no hablemos de eso y mejor dime por que no le dices a naruto que te gusta sete nota a un kilometro de distancia hina-chan

Etto…no puedo no puedo hablar frente suyo y menos declarármele

naruto me pidió que pasara por el…hizo una pausa como dudando preguntar o no…sabes donde vive…pregunto sakura

Nunca cambias, a ver da vuelta aquí y sigue derecho dos cuadras y luego doblas a la derecha…

Y desde las dos cuadras se veía una gran casa o mejor dicho una gran mansión, de la cual al estar cerca se oían, gritos, burlas y una que otra palabrota.

Pero que escándalo…dijo sakura

No, lo sé por lo general las mañanas aquí son tranquilas…

Y con quien vive naruto hinata que yo sepa su papas están muertos y su padrino está de viaje muy a menudo…dijo sakura

Oye, a mi no hables así que soy mayor que tu…se oyó la voz de un hombre

Ya cálmate teme, te va hacer daño tanto coraje, desde ayer…dijo naruto que iba saliendo de la lujosa mansión

Cállate dobe…no tengo humor ni para oírte…dijo sasuke…además esto es serio, no lo vez…

Hey naruto…dijo sakura mientras agitaba una mano

Oye teme, vienes con nosotros…

Hmp, mientras buscaba las llaves de su motocicleta, en su bolsillo derecho (rayos las deje junto a las llaves del auto de…)

Hey teme, tierra baka sasuke…dijo naruto…vienes con nosotros…

Creo que...Si…no muy convencido

Oigan van subir o que rayos esperan la primavera…grito sakura algo impaciente

Vamos…que genio

Suban ya es tarde, no ven que ya van a dar las 8: 10 de la mañana…

Sakura iba de conductora, sasuke iba de copiloto, ya que hinata se cambio de lugar y fue a la parte trasera del auto con naruto, ya que sakura cuando se impacienta se pone alterada y le sube muy rápido a la velocidad del auto.

Abróchense el cinto de seguridad…y le metió al acelerador

Les molesta que ponga música…hubo un silencio…lo tomare como un no

Sakura baja la velocidad que tu guitarra se está moviendo y en cualquier momento se va a salir volando, pero fue muy tarde su guitarra salió volando un par de metros, sakura freno de golpe se oyó un ruido de cuando freno y el de la guitarra cuando cayó pero no le paso nada…Pensó ya que iba en su estuche y el golpe no fue fuerte.

Sack…dijo naruto

Sakura salió rápido de su auto y pensó que se pudo librar su guitarra pero por encima le paso un auto, que casi la atropella e iba una fuerte velocidad…

Mi guitarra…dijo sakura mientras veía hacia su guitarra, cuando casi la atropellan sasuke bajo del auto y fue a donde la guitarra, abrió el estuche y luego vio la cara de Sack, con una cara como diciendo lo siento con la mirada

Sakura entendió y fue corriendo hacia la guitarra, hacia su guitarra, cuando llego abrió el estuche y la vio destrozada y ya no aguanto las lagrimas que tenia reprimidas y corrieron libres por sus mejillas

Sack…dijeron naruto y hinata

Lo siento…dijo naruto…sé lo que significaba esa guitarra para ti…

Sack se limpio las lágrimas

::::::::::Flash back::::::::::

Hola hija…dijo un hombre de edad a una sakura 5 años menor, con una playera blanca algo ajustada con un chaleco tipo torero rosa y unos jeans gastados y zapatos de piso rosas

Hola abuelito sou…dijo sakura

Feliz cumpleaños hija…adivina que te compre de regalo…

Mmm…no se

Que te gustaría…

Mmm…lo pensó un minuto…no, de verdad abuelito

Si Sack…te compre tu guitarra…dijo mientras una señora de edad llegaba con un estuche en sus manos…

Abuelita…dijo sakura emocionada…mi abuelito me compro mi guitarra…

Si y toma…mientras le entregaba el estuche con un enorme listón rosa

Gracias…dijo mientras empezaba a sacar su guitarra…

Mira tiene el canji de la suerte y el amor en japonés…para que te ayude…cuando toques…

Gracias...con lágrimas en los ojos

Tiempo después supo que su abuelo estaba muriendo y fue a verlo y lo último que le pidió su abuelo fue que le tocara una canción con su guitarra.

Empezó a tocar suavemente y a cantar:

Cuando termino su abuelo le sonrió y le dijo que la quería y que no se rindiera y que sonriera eso se lo decía a diario, luego de eso murió…con una sonrisa en los labios

::::::::::Fin flash back::::::::::

Sack, Sack, Sack…se oía la voz de Naruto

Sakura recogió lo que quedo de su guitarra…

Nos vamos…dijo sakura, medio sonriendo y secándose las lagrimas

Lo sentimos Sack…dijo hinata

No, importa…dijo

Pero Sack, eso era muy importante para ti…dijo naruto

Sasuke veía la escena y no entendía nada

Dobe que paso…pregunto en un susurro a naruto

Esa guitarra se la regalo su abuelo hace como 5 años antes de que el muriera, Sack quería a esa guitarra más que a su vida-dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz-y como estuvimos muy metidos en nuestras peleas no nos dimos cuenta de que era tarde.

Sasuke no supo que decir, en ese momento lo golpeo la culpa igual o más que a naruto

Sack estas bien-lo dijo después de que sakura no respondió

Si pero no importa, la persona que una vez me la dio me dijo que siempre sonriera y que le buscara lo bueno a lo malo…dijo sakura

Y sasuke lo golpeo mas la culpa…

Bueno vámonos que ahora si se nos hizo tarde…pero esta vez sí bajo un poco la velocidad…

Todos iban muy cayados…

Ya no se preocupen que no me voy a morir, recuerdan tengo varias guitarras…

Bueno vámonos o si no, no llegamos antes que Kakashi…

Llegando, se estacionaron en un lugar algo apartado de la entrada pero no mucho…

Ya llego el sensei…pregunto mientras entraba al salón

No ah llegado…dijo ino

-.-.-.-.-.-En otro lugar-.-.-.-.-.-

De un avión con destino a Japón de new york… bajaba una joven de cabellos negrosun tanto encendidos, tez clara, delineado negro en sus ojos verdes, un pirsin en el labio inferior por el lado derecho y 4 aretes en cada oreja , vestía unos jeans algo gastados de mezclilla, playera de rayas blancas y negras, un guante también a rayas solo que azul y negro, un sombrero azul rey que cubría su cabellera rosa con un corte algo degrafilado y lacio que cubría parte de su pálido rostro, también un chaleco negro, una pañoleta azul encendida de seda en el cuello y unos tenis negros

Fue a buscar su enorme maleta negra, y tenía un bolso azul en su hombro derecho…luego de eso fue a buscar un taxi, para poder llegar a su destino.

…En la escuela…

Bueno chicos lamento la demora pero no encontraba las llaves de mi auto…y tuve que venir caminando…dijo su sensei…ah chicos hoy es viernes y cada no sé cuantos viernes los profesores tenemos una reunión y hoy toca dicha reunión, saldrán como ya sabe a receso y regresan una hora antes de salir ósea a las 12 del día, ya pueden salir…

Sakura o mejor dicho sack y todos los chicos fueron a comer a ichikaru ramen

A sack se le notaba raro, triste y tenía una cara de que había llorado

Oye hinata que tiene sack, se le ve triste…interrogo ino

Es cierto, parece que hubiera llorado…dijo tenten

Y hinata les conto el incidente de esta mañana…

Ya veo…dijo temari que había oído todo…pobre…

Los chicos estaban por otro lado conversando según naruto cosas de hombres y por eso estaban en otra mesa

Las chicas en otra y sack sentado en una mesa en medio de la mesa de ellos y de ellas con un palto de ramen a medio comer con una cara de tristeza…

Y sasuke tenía una cara de mal de humor que cualquiera con dos neuronas sanas entiende como no me hables y una mirada que mata…

Oye sack ya no estés triste que pareces chica así…bromeo naruto

Sakura iba a decir algo idiota pero se cayó antes que sus palabras salieran de sus labios…pero luego se le escapo una carcajada y dijo: no se nota que soy chica naruto-kun…dijo burlona

Si no me lo dices no me entero…pero ven que queremos tu opinión sobre jugadas de futbol…dijo naruto

Está bien…

Después de un rato ya iban a dar las 12 llego un hombre joven, alto, atractivo, ojos y cabellos negros ónix, vistiendo una camisa manga larga en color azul y un saco negro…iba entrando en ichikaru ramen

Hola chicos…dijo

Itachi que milagro verte por acá después de tanto tiempo…dijo el dueño de ichikaru…que te sirvo…

Hola, si ah pasado bastante, y por eso quiero un tazón de ramen…

Claro, espera un minuto…respondió el dueño de ichikaru ramen

Hola Itachi-sempai…saludo naruto

Hola…chicos, saludo y se fue a sentar en una mesa…

He…itachi que haces aquí…pregunto naruto

Yo vine a comer algo rápido, y regreso a trabajar…

Hola…dijo Itachi y sakura salió de sus pensamientos cuando llego a la mesa de sakura…

Eh…respondió sakura…hola…

Había visto gente deprimida pero tu…que te pasa…pregunto itachi…

Nada…respondió…pero vio que itachi la veía muy detenidamente y vio que era muy atractivo…

Aquí está tu ramen itachi-san…dijo el viejo y salió de sus pensamientos

El viejo de ichikaru le dio el ramen a itachi y cuando empezó a comer volvió a ver al chico…

Se parecen mucho…pensó itachi y así termino de comer en silencio

Chicos ya vámonos ya van a dar las doce…dijo sakura

Si vámonos, cada quien pago lo que se comió y salieron con rumbo a la prepa…

Los chicos salieron antes que Itachi y llegaron rápido a la escuela ya que pronto tocarían el timbre de entrada…

Itachi salió un rato después que los chicos ya que se detuvo a conversar con el dueño de ichikaru ramen Itachi, llego un momento después de que tocaron el timbre…

Los chicos estaban en clase ya, llegaron un segundo antes de que tocaran, pero ni señas de Kakashi, ya se iban a ir cuando llego un hombre de cabellos negros sujetados en una coleta pequeña.

Hola chicos Lamento la demora…dijo muy tranquilo…soy Uchiha Itachi, uno de sus nuevos profesores yo les daré la materia de historia…

Dicho esto todos voltearon a ver a sasuke que tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una vena hinchada en la cabeza porque sabía que todos debían estar pensando que su hermano mayor lo iba a ir a cuidar a la escuela…

Bueno hoy es viernes y ya no tiene clases por hoy pueden retirarse, y nos vemos el lunes a primera hora…

Después de la presentación todos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron para no toparse con la furia de sasuke solo sus amigos y las chicas lo esperaron…

Salieron y se fueron lo más rápido que podían para llegar al estacionamiento de la prepa y poder irse a casa, a sakura se le veía triste e iba caminado por inercia, sasuke iba caminado hasta atrás conversando (peleando) con Itachi y lanzándole iradas asesinas, y las chicas iban conversando entre si y los chicos iba caminado en silencio…

Cuando sakura llego a su auto ya que era la que encabezaba la fila vio una maleta en su auto y una guitarra en su funda…

¿De quién es esto?...pregunta haciendo referencia a la maleta y a la funda de una guitarra ya que no había visto que a lado de su lindo auto se ve un camaro

Ya no reconoces las cosas de familia…dijo una voz

Cosas de familia…dijo algo dudoso

Ya no te acuerdas de mi Primix…dijo una persona saliendo de su escondite que era junto al camaro

Primix…dijo feliz y corrió a abrazar a la persona que salió de su escondite, se abrazaron

Oye Primix de quien es esta preciosura…dijo apuntando hacia el auto

No lo sé, no sé quien pueda traer semejante lindura…respondió Sack

Yo les puedo responder a esa pregunta…dijo Itachi…esa lindura como le dijeron ustedes es mío

Itachi…Itachi Uchiha eres tú?...pregunto la persona que acababa de llegar, era idéntica a Sack, solo que el cabello negro y un ojo verde y otro azul

Kanon enserio eres tu…dijo con algo de duda en su voz

Ya no reconoces a los amigo, claro como tienes una carrera y eres universitario ya no pelas a los amigo…dijo fingiendo indignación

Y tu como te volviste famoso ya no ves a los amigos…contraataco…Bueno quieres ir esta noche a tomar una copa…dijo seguido de una sonrisa

Puso cara de pensarlo…lo siento Itachi-sempai pero no bebo, de la única vez que bebí prometí no volver a hacerlo…pero dime qué haces acá…pregunto inocentemente

El lunes empiezo a trabajar como profesor inculcare la materia de historia y tú qué haces por acá, lo último que supe de ti fue que dejaste la escuela hace como 6 años…dijo medio pensativo

Pues recuerdas bien y voy a terminar la prepa por eso estoy acá…dijo muy quitada de la pena

Qué, pero ¿por qué nadie me dijo nada?…interrumpio sakura sorprendida

Es que no quería que me vieras raro ni me sermonearas…dijo muy quitada de la pena…además que tiene de malo que yo quiera terminar la prepa y que ya esté inscripto para el lunes comenzar…

Regresas a la prepa pero si tú ya tienes una carrera y una mini fortuna que cualquiera de tu edad o mayores quisiera…dijo Sack

Como esta eso?...intervinieron las personas que veían la escena de lejos ya que no empezaron a entender nada…pero te vez bien joven y dices que no terminaste la prepa…

El de cabellos negros y ojos bi-color cómo te llamas…cuestiono neji con algo de curiosidad

Ah? Gomen no me he presentado soy Kanon haruno y soy primo de Sack tengo 22 años…dijo seguido de una sonrisa

Pero como si Itachi sempai tiene casi 26 y fueron juntos a la prepa…dijo naruto ya que se perdió a media conversación

Soy un genio y por eso me adelantaron tres años de escuela y viví rodeado de maestros privados, pero como cuando iba en la prepa a mediados ya tenía una carrera y empecé a codearme con las y los mejores en el tema y fui ascendiendo hasta que conocí a alguien que empezaba una banda y me uní a ellos yo tocaba la guitarra y bestia a todos los integrantes, el cuento es que junto con los discos empecé a sacar una línea de ropa y como mi padre sabe de negocios lo que gane lo invirtió y puf gane dinero…dijo como si nada

Mmm…ya veo te ah ido bastante bien…dijo itachi

Sí, mi amuleto de la suerte…dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo…si suerte ah sido mi fiel compañera…dijo mientras iba a buscar algo al auto de sakura

Oye sack y como esta amor y suerte…pregunto ingenuamente

Y sakura se deprimió, ya no existe al parecer no tenía mucha suerte pero si mucho corazón…dijo mientras se le acumulaban lagrimas en los ojos

Que paso sack?...pregunto con algo de culpa ya que no debió a ver tocado aquel tema

Te lo contare en casa…respondió…nos vamos a casa…dijo mientras subía a su auto y se quitaba las lagrimas con la sudadera

Claro, itachi lego te veo, veré que no se mate mi primito…dijo en tono pícaro

Claro…respondió y se fue a su auto…chicos vienen o se van caminado…dijo itachi

Naruto y sasuke subieron, sasuke a mala gana

Hina-chan vienes con nosotros…dijo sack con una sonrisa semi forzada

Si, gracias Sack-dijo hinata tímidamente y se subió al auto, acto seguido arranco y se fueron, seguidos por…Itachi que salió a toda velocidad a su casa para poder descansar…

Eh hinata ya no les hablas a los amigos-dijo Kanon

Etto…gomen pero no sé quién eres-dijo tímidamente

-Hinata soy Karen ya te olvidaste de mi-volvió a repetir

-Karen pero estas, muy cambiada deberás que no te reconocí-dijo algo sorprendida

Si verdad, eh cambiado mucho y ustedes mas mira a esta mujer de verdad parece un muchacho-dijo señalando a sakura

Y tú no te miras en los espejos vampira-le dijo en tono de burla le dijo sakura

Por eso visto así, soy famosa Sack que hubieran hecho las chicas si supieran que soy Karen haruno la gran diseñadora y cantante, además para estar con la banda me puse este look, solo que mas femenino-lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Pero si te presentabas con la banda como chica ¿por qué no hacer en frente de mis compañeros?…cuestiono sakura

Porque ahí estaba Itachi y fui con él a la prepa y en la prepa era conocida como Kanon "el mejor amigo de itachi" que querías que hiciera le dijera eh hola Itachi-sempai la verdad en la prepa me vestía y actuaba como un chico, y que me enamore de ti, jamás y a que me odies, prefiero ser el amigo de itachi que la loca que se vestía de chico para estar cerca de ti-dijo Kanon algo desilusionada-pero no hablemos de cosas malas, díganme que hicieron esta semana en clases chicas?...pregunto seguida de una sonrisa forzada

En pocas palabras, nada…dijo hinata

Huy pobre de nosotras entonces este lunes vienen las clases y vienen pesadas…dijo divertida Kanon-y que sensei les dio esta semana-pregunto

Kakashi Hatake, ese hombre no conoce la puntualidad ni aunque se la presentaran-dijo sakura-ya llegamos hina…luego hablamos

Claro, adiós sack, adiós Kanon luego las veo- lo dijo mientras se dirigía al portón de entrada y se despedía con la mano derecha y desapareció en la entrada y sakura acelero, todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa hubo silencio, cuando llegaron sakura se fue a su habitación de la cual no salió en toda la tarde.

Estuvo en su cama boca arriba viendo la cara de culpa de sus amigos y la cara de asombro de sasuke y luego la culpa, pero no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas cuando el recuerdo de su abuelo y cuando vio a ese auto pasarle encima a su guitarra y hacerla mil pedazos…cuando vio que era tarde y que empezaban a salir las estrellas salió a caminar…y llego a un parque al cual iba de pequeña a jugar con naruto, hinata y Kanon su primo.

Sasuke cuando llego a casa se bajo del auto de Itachi y se metió a su habitación y de ahí no salió hasta en la noche que ya empezaba a salir las estrellas, busco las llaves de su moto y salió en ella y estuvo dando vueltas hasta que llego un parque apartado de su casa y vio a una persona en los columpios muy pensativa, cuando se acerco vio que era Sack que estaba muy pensativo y con muy mala cara…

Sack-dijo con la voz más suave que pudo poner pero no fue mucho

Al oír su nombre de chico sakura volteo y ahí vio a sasuke con unos jeans gastados negros, una camisa azul rey y una chaqueta de mezclilla, con las manos en los bolsillos, acercándose a paso suave que casi no se oía el paso de sus zapatos y puso cara de asombro al verlo ahí.

Cuando llego a donde sakura, se sentó en un columpio a lado de sakura.

Cuando se sentó-que haces en este lugar tan apartado de tu casa Uchiha a esta hora-lo dijo mientras subía el rostro para ver las estrellas

Me crearías si te digo que fue un 14 de febrero que di con este lugar, para poder escapar de mi club de fans que me corretearon hasta acá, me escondí tras ese árbol-dijo señalando el árbol del centro del parque…

A sakura se le escapo una risita burlona

Oye no te rías que no fue divertido pero como hice ejercicio ese día, gracias al futbol aguante a perderlas-dijo burlón

Te diré un secreto, pero lo guardaras-dijo ya un poco más animada

Claro, no me digas que eres una chica que viste como un chico, si es así vistes bastante mal-dijo burlón

No es otra cosa, además que te hizo pensar que soy una chica-fingiendo indignación

Ahí bueno digo-cuando, lo dijo se sorprendió ya no habla más de dos palabras con una persona

Yo conozco a Kanon y haku los cantante visual oshare-key y haku me ah pedido que me le una y gamos un dúo o una banda, además de que yo he compuesto varias de sus canciones, me crees o me tiras a loco-

Te creo, eso creo…

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que sonó el cel. de sakura-

Me tengo que ir antes de que mi primo llame a la policía…

Te llevo me queda de paso-dijo hasta el mismo se extraño

En que-pregunto ingenuamente

En mi motocicleta esta estacionada por allá…dijo señalando un extremo del parque

Mmm, bueno pero no te estrelles

Y salieron a donde la motocicleta, cuando llegaron

Póntelo-lo dijo extendiéndole el casco-no quiero que tu madre me linche por lastimarte-

Se lo puso, sasuke subió primero y luego ella, se sujeto de la cintura de sasuke y el arranco

Oye por dónde vives-pregunto

Síguete derecho y dobla a tres cuadras a tu izquierda

De ahí todo el viaje de regreso hubo un silencio para nada incomodo

Es ahí-dijo señalando una casa pintada en amarillo y naranja, sasuke se detuvo muy suavemente cerca de la acera

Ya llegamos, ven entra no muerdo-dijo burlona sakura

No creo que a tus padres les guste verme-dijo sasuke

No creo mis padres no llegan tan temprano, mi mama tiene guardia en el hospital y mi papa salió de viaje de negocios, así que no creo que te vean-informo sakura

Padres ocupados

Padres muy ocupados-recalco sakura-ven te enseñare algo-y lo metió a su casa a casi a rastras-ven-mientras lo empujaba al interior

Está bien yo camino, ya voy-entraron a una hermosa sala en tonos cafés y beige que combinaba con las cortinas cafés que estaba en unos cortineros de madera que hacían juego a la puerta de madera de la entrada

Sube-le dijo sakura a media escalera. Luego me preguntas quien decoro, pero sube-dijo ya algo impaciente

Subió algo incomodo ya que iba regañadientes, y se detuvo en un pasillo con varias puertas de madera,

Y ahora a cual-dijo

A esta-dijo era una las que estaba hasta el fondo y abrió la puerta para dejarse ver y haciendo el ademan de entrar

Que me quieres enseñar-dijo entrando

Esto-dijo señalando su habitación, a donde vieras posters de bandas, varias guitarras y un olor poco común en la habitación de un chico

Iba a hablar, cuando oyó que tocaban una guitarra, volteo y vio a Sack sentado en la cama tocando una guitarra en color rojo cereza…

Iba jugando con las notas subía, bajaba se mantenía- se concentro tanto que no hoyo cuando entro su prima a la habitación y la vio bien concentrada y vio a sasuke con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la canción regreso la vista a sakura y vio la guitarra y vio que era nueva, así que no hizo ruido y salió despacio…

Cuando termino- que te pareció bueno o qué?-pregunto con arrogancia

Bastante bien

Que malo, esta guitarra me la regalo un muy buen amigo por mi cumpleaños y la que se rompió en la mañana mi abuelo…dijo melancólica

Si Wow, nada más te falta la batería y tendrías tu propia banda-dijo sasuke para tratar de cambiar de tema-me tengo que ir o mi hermano me mata- y salió de la habitación seguido de Sack cuando bajaron se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

Te veo luego, Uchiha-dijo Sack sujetando la puerta

Hmp- responde y sale de la casa busca su moto, se pone el casco y arranca a toda velocidad…

Cuando lo ve perderse en una esquina cierra la puerta y entra, y ve a su prima parada en el primer escalón de la enorme escalera vistiendo una playera de tirantes negra con azul y un short azul, el cabello rosa largo y algo húmedo y su rostro sin una gota de maquillaje dejando ver sus finas facciones y resaltando sus ojos verdes…y el rostro de su prima adornado con una enorme sonrisa.

No se supone que tenías el cabello corto y degrafilado y en color negro, y ahora lo tienes largo, degrafilado y largo-cuestiono sakura

Y tu no estabas con un chico en tu habitación, que por cierto es el hermano de mi mejor amigo-contraataco-uso peluca

Sin comentarios, entonces me puedo quitar esto-lo dijo mientras sujetaba su cabello y lo sacaba-que bueno detesto esta cosa-dijo señalando su peluca y deshaciendo sus trenzas para dejar el cabello suelto

Oye sakura te gustaría un cambio de look y ya no usar la peluca, mira necesito comprar ropa, ya que mis planes de ser Karen ya se fueron junto con Itachi esta tarde que dices-la trato de convencer y puso ojos de cachorrito

No lo sé, pero por el momento me voy a dar un baño y me voy a dormir, te veo mañana-y salió caminado a paso suave hasta su habitación y cerrar la puerta y no salir hasta al día siguiente.

Kanon o Karen como quieran decirle también se fue a su habitación…

::::::::::::::::::::En otro lugar::::::::::::::::::::

Se ve a un moreno ojinegro llegar a su casa…

Al entrar ve a su hermano sentado en la sala leyendo un libro…

Donde andabas, que es muy temprano para que ya estés en casa?-pregunto un sarcástico Itachi

Salí a pensar-respondió de mala gana y subió a su habitación, en donde se encerró

Este crio no cambia-suspiro Itachi, cerró su libro y fue hacia su habitación…

o_o_o_oCasa haruno_o_o_o

Sakura salió de ducharse y acomodo su guitarra junto con las otras y se metió entre las cobijas y pensó que hoy no era su día, pero también tuvo visitas inesperadas e hizo un nuevo amigo algo bueno en un día malo…entre sus pensamientos recordó la charla con sasuke y que no es la persona tan fría que pensaba y así se durmió…

End capilo 2


End file.
